Pertaining to the National Health Interview Survey in general and cancer questions specifically, the agreement supports a portion of all costs associated with the implementation of the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) including questions on cancer. These functions include: Sample design and maintenance Sample selection and listing Questionnaire design and testing Expert consultation Programming and testing of the CAPI instrument Interviewer training and data collection Post data collection editing and processing Oversight and management of the operations Data weighting and estimation Preparation and submission of all OMB and IRB clearance packages Preparation of Public Use Data Files Data publications, presentations and analysis